Olas
Olas is a planet in VAST. It is currently under the control of the Cyryn Ventures. Description Millennia ago, Olas was a simple backwater world resided by a variety of species that had settled their looking for a simpler life. And then, the Cyryn came. The advanced Cyryn quickly subjugated the populous and turned the planet into a vacation destination for their species. Over the centuries, there have been a number of rebellions by the people of Olas against their Cyryn oppressors, several of which nearly succeeded if it were not for the Cyryn fleets. Since the last attempted rebellion about 120 years ago, the servant class of Olas have found ways to improve their lives through black market trading and low-level gang activity. Partially out of admiration for the fledgling criminal empires’ entrepreneurial spirit, and also for their own amusement, the Cyryn have elected to allow this criminal underclass to thrive, and also finance and influence them, setting this one-time vacation resort planet to be their own little criminal place to “play god”. As a result, the Cyryn that are on the planet are considered the “Crime Gods of Olas”. They sit on high and let everybody else fight for the planet beneath them, but they themselves have all the power. There is practically no civilised sewerage system on Olas. Sewerage is pumped directly into the under crust of the planet. The annual holiday on Olas is known as Liberation Day in commemoration of not being liberated from Cyryn control. Ellery The primary city on Olas is a city called Ellery – a large hub. Pirates, scoundrels and smugglers of all ilk use this place to trade illicit goods. All of the information hardware on the planet transmits from Ellery. This is where the Cyryn transmitting stations are. Every piece of information that leaves the planet is transmitted from Ellery. Anything goes in Ellery. It is a pretty lawless place because the Cyryn specifically don’t set laws, instead letting everything go. So long as you don’t upset any of the two dozen criminal god families that run the planet, you’re fine. Segura's Saloon The top rated establishment on Olas is in Ellery and is known as Segura’s Saloon. Segura’s is well known – it is one of the better bars in the known galaxy. The proprietor of the saloon is Segura. Segura is not to be messed with. Segura’s is a rowdy place, but the mood is jovial where rivals outside can drink together without fear of getting shot in the back. A band plays an upbeat tune on a floating stage. In the centre of the bar and behind it is Segura – at 16 feet tall he can serve drinks to the first and second floors simultaneously. He is of a species known as the Treak (purple-skinned giants powerful enough to tear a building down). The massive club hanging behind the bar is why you “don’t fuck around at Segura’s”. Odea's Lair Deep under the surface of Olas is the lair of Odea - an underground cavern created by devastation of a war forgotten to time and built that long ago. The walls are a jagged quilt of destroyed buildings pressed together by the weight of the population above. The cavern is covered in a spider’s web of humming silver cables criss-crossing from every angle, reaching down into the space below. In the centre is a large circular area made from a crumbling wall. The area is actually a massive sphere made of metal through which the webbing extends in every direction, criss-crossing the entire area like a spider’s web, white blue energy pulsing throughout it. There are no screens - the webs are interfaced by directly touching them. The Palace of Golas Krakous The palace and its grounds are one of the most disgusting displays of opulence ever seen, especially considering the abject poverty in the city below. There is a cabana behind the palace where servant get changed. The palace stretches a hundred stories high, a spire stretching into the sky. The island is held aloft by massive VTOL engines. The entrance door is 40-feet high. The interior matches the exterior for it’s display of wealth. Fine art from a number of Cyryn artists line the wall, displayed with little regard for protection. One notable painting is of Ghasca Ueno, a beauty portrait that has been defaced with little X’s through the eyes. Another 40-foot door opens up revealing the court room. The court room is where parties are held. The court room is directly beneath the spire, and the ceiling of the court room is the top of the spire, some 100 stories above the floor. Sunlight beams down from the top of the spire, refracting off of a million surfaces, creating rainbow patterns on the area below. A garish throne sits in the centre of the room on a tall pedestal. A small hook protrudes from the throne on which sometimes sits the golden birdcage of the Mighty King. The Tokki Gang In Ellery, the gang you really have to watch out for is the Tokki Gang. The Tokki Gang are all over Olas and are one of the many underling crime organisations that the crime gods use. They are generally known for being technologically advanced because the Cyryn sell them a lot of technology. They are not friendly to outsiders. The symbol of the Tokki Gang is a spiral with a blade cutting across it in half. Notable Inhabitants * Segura - Treak owner/proprietor of Segura's Saloon * Odea - Mind * Waagra - Diitopis runner for Odea * Golas Krakous - Homeworld Cyryn Crime God, presumed deceased * Sev Ronkin - Majordomo to Golas Krakous, presumed deceased * The Mighty King - former Olasian revolutionary, cloned into the body of a Terran ginger cat * Gainax - Olasian server turned revolutionary fighter Category:Planet